


Say the Line

by fanficsandfluff



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Barry Berkman - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, memorizing lines, noho hank - Freeform, ticklish!barry, ticklish!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandfluff/pseuds/fanficsandfluff
Summary: Barry needs some help memorizing lines. Hank is happy to oblige.





	Say the Line

_“It’s not what you’re thinking, alright? I wanted this to be a surprise for you, but it just didn’t work out I guess… So, can you get out of my way, please? I love you. You know I love you. I want— So you_— Fuck!”

Barry took a step back toward his desk and leaned over, finger tracing the lines he had been going through, “_Give me the keys_. God, why the fuck was that so hard?”

“Baaaabe, I made us some Earl Grey with some honey and milk. You know I heard most people don’t use milk in their tea? Crazy, huh? Can you believe?” NoHo Hank came strutting in with two teacups on a silver platter. He set it down on the desk where Barry’s script had been. The hitman was now pacing the room with script in hand, mumbling the lines he had to memorize over and over again. 

“Thanks,” he said in between lines, giving Hank a glance.

Hank took his cup and twirled a miniature decorative teaspoon through the steaming tea, leaning up against the desk while watching Barry, “What troubles you?”

Barry shook his head, still repeating the words on the page. 

Hank had to admit, he didn’t always get the acting thing Barry was so in love with. But he was always trying to be supportive anyway to keep his favorite man happy. 

“Can you perform?” Hank asked, “Barry. Please? I want to see what you have so far.”

Barry looked up from the script and shrugged, “Yeah?” he got Hank’s head nod of approval and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek, “Alright, cool. Thanks, man. Okay okay, umm…” he threw the script onto the bed in the room and shook out his arms. 

Barry went through the monologue with only a few stumbles, “_… I love you. You know I want you_,” and he paused again, eyes darting around because god dammit he forgot his line. 

“Wait wait wait…” Barry stood and looked at the ceiling, thinking hard, “Fuck!” he exclaimed again and snatched the script from the bed, “_Give me the keys_. God dammit! I already screwed that up, why can’t I get that fucking line!?”

Hank was smiling, “Hey! You did super! Why so mad? Come on, this acting can’t be so hard. Here,” he went over to Barry and took the script from his hands. He cleared his throat before reading in an almost comical slow way, “_Give me the keys. Give me the keys and I’ll be on my way_. See? Easy peasy, easy squeezy!”

Barry had to smirk and roll his eyes at the way Hank was always incorrectly reciting sayings or phrases. It was highly endearing. 

“That’s cuz you’re reading it, idiot,” Barry took the script back and sat on the chair at his desk again, running fingers through his hair. 

Hank pouted and stood where he was for a few extra seconds, “How can I help?”

“No, it’s alright. I need to read it a few more times.”

Hank slid up behind Barry and draped his arms around Barry’s shoulders, his chin resting atop the hitman’s head, “Do it again. I want to hear you say it right. No pauses.”

Barry scoffed, “Gee, thanks for the pep talk, _Gene_.”

Hank smiled, “Yeah, I can be director! I can totally be director! Say it better!” he pinched both of Barry’s sides where his hands were resting. 

Barry jumped so hard in his chair his knee smashed into the desk and he yelped, “O-Ohow! Hank!” 

“Ohohoho,” Hank was giddy now, and he squeezed again, this time more rapid. Barry’s arms shot to his sides, a giggle slipping from his lips.

“Give me the keys, Barry. Come on, now,” Hank was now reaching forward and hungrily kneading into Barry’s stomach. Barry practically screamed and he lurched forward in his seat, a blush creeping up his neck and ears at an alarming rate. 

“Youhuhu fucking dumbass! Stohohop!” Barry had his head pressed against the very script on the desk and his hands were moving to fight off Hank’s attacking ones. 

Hank was beaming as he darted his hands every which way he could reach on Barry’s torso, and he could not be happier with the reaction he was getting. Barry was trapped between him and the chair and the desk so he couldn’t do much in his weakened state.

“Come on, Mister Actor. Say the line,” Hank bent down low to Barry’s thrashing head and took a few teasing nibbles out of his ear. Barry squeaked and he ducked his head low again.

“Hahahahank!” 

“Give me the keys!”

“Gihihihive–GAH! Youhuhu fucker! Gihihihive me the k-keys!” Barry finally wheezed out. 

Hank was grinning ear to ear and he relented on Barry, “Good! See, I told you I can be director. Told you so mister— Barry!” he was startled and took a few staggered steps backward when Barry whipped around in his chair and ran at Hank, planting him onto their bed. 

“Barry! Babe! Stop wait! You know I love making you giggle like that–”

“Giggle? I think we went a little farther than giggling, didn’t we?” Barry grinned now, enjoying the familiar upper hand. He let Hank press a gentle hand to his cheek as a peace offering, but used that against him just as fast, sticking his hands into Hank’s exposed armpits. 

In class, Barry couldn’t say that finally memorized line without smiling. Mr. Cousineau liked the choice. 


End file.
